Infinity
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Albino pucat yang terkungkung dalam sebuah paradigma. Membawa Hinata pada realitas tak kasat mata. Hanya bocah yang tersesat ataukah sebuah perwujudan konspirasi tak terlihat. Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC(s), typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Second warning: Fic ini berbasis Many-Worlds Interpretation Theory dan segala teori yang mendukungnya**

**Genre: Sci-fi, Mystery and a little bit of romance**

**Jenewa,** **Swiss**

"Selamat pagi," sapa Hinata.

Mata _lavender-_nya menatap anak berumur enam tahun yang sedang duduk di atas lantai berlapis permadani. Ia asyik memainkan replika pesawat tempurnya. Mulutnya menggumamkan deretan konsonan dengan satu vokal yang menyerupai bunyi pesawat.

"Ngenggg… ngenggg…" Ia meliuk-liukkan pesawatnya di udara.

Hinata menyentuh bahu anak berambut salju itu, membimbing jemarinya. Sebuah gerak tersirat yang bermakna sebuah ajakan.

"Neve, sarapan dulu, ya," ucap Hinata.

Tanpa banyak bicara, anak itu mengikuti Hinata dengan masih memegang mainannya. Ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuknya lalu mulai menikmati apa yang disajikan Hinata di atas piringnya. Pada suapan yang ketiga, mulutnya mengucapkan satu kata.

"Enak."

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata.

Sekilas, ini adalah rutinitas yang biasa terjadi dalam sebuah keluarga di pagi hari. Bagi Hinata, ini lebih dari sekedar rutinitas. Ini adalah sebuah repetisi. Seminggu hidup di bawah atap yang sama dengan Neve membuat Hinata hafal dengan siklus anak ini.

Seminggu yang lalu, mereka bertemu di bawah butiran-butiran salju. Neve berdiri di depan pohon maple, menatap kosong pada batangnya yang angkuh. Ia nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan boneka salju. Rambutnya sewarna dengan salju, kulitnya pucat terbalut piyama berwarna putih bersih. Hanya sepasang iris monolit dan hembusan kabut tipis pertanda ia berespirasi lah yang menandakan ia hidup. Sasuke, kekasih Hinata bahkan nyaris menabraknya saat ia mengantar Hinata pulang sore itu.

Neve. Salju.

Sasuke lah yang memberikan nama itu. Tidak salah memang. Nyatanya Neve bukan hanya memiliki fisik yang mengingatkan pada putihnya salju. Neve dingin. Jika sikap dingin memiliki sebuah parameter, bisa jadi kadarnya mendekati nol derajat mutlak.

Hinata menghentikan sarapan paginya saat telepon berdering. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu bangkit untuk menjangkau telepon yang tergeletak di meja sudut.

"_Bonjour, ma cherie_," Suara bariton ini amat familiar di telinga Hinata. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan, di seberang sana Sasuke sedang menelponnya dengan cangkir _cappuccino_ yang isinya telah berkurang separuh.

"_Bonjour_, Sasuke," balas Hinata, "Sudah ada perkembangan?" Hinata melirik Neve sekilas.

"_Ma cherie_, tak bisakah kau menanyakan kabarku dulu?" Tawa ringan mengalir dari lelaki yang lebih banyak menghemat kata itu.

"Kau sehat. Aku tahu itu," jawab Hinata kalem, "Jadi bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan orang tua Neve?"

"Belum. Tapi aku menemukan hal yang menarik. Kau bisa datang ke kantor pusat kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan meninggalkan Neve? Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku masih cukup sehat untuk menolak tawaranmu," kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, datanya akan kukirim padamu. Beritahu aku jika kau seudah membacanya. _Au revoir, ma cherie._"

"_Au revoir_," Hinata meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok sang albino yang lagi-lagi berepetisi. Kali ini ia menghadapi _scrabble_ yang dibelikan Hinata tempo hari. Tak pernah tersusun sebuah kata pun dari kepingan _scrabble_ ini. Tidak dalam bahasa mana pun yang diketahui Hinata. Swiss punya empat bahasa, dan tak satu pun kata dari _scrabble_ itu yang ia temui dalam bahasa-bahasa resmi negara ini.

Hanya ada sederet konsonan tanpa makna. Sekilas menyerupai bahasa Rusia. Alih-alih benar bahasa Rusia, seorang rekan Hinata di CERN yang berkebangsaan Rusia memastikan itu bukan bahasa negaranya. Dugaan lainnya, itu adalah sebuah kode rahasia. Tapi sungguh aneh jika Sasuke yang notabene seorang _profiler_ pun tak punya gambaran apa pun tentang hal ini.

Entahlah. Saat ini Neve memang menjadi teka-teki bagi mereka.

.

.

.

"Sudah lengkap. Mari kita pulang," ajak Hinata.

Tangan kirinya merangkul bocah bertinggi tak lebih dari satu meter itu. Tangannya memeluk kantong kertas berisi beberapa bahan makanan. Sementara Neve masih antusias dengan rubik berukuran 9x9 miliknya yang berwarna hitam dan putih.

Hitam dan putih.

Monokromatik mungkin dunia imajiner yang dipilih Neve. Kadang Hinata ingin mengintip apa saja isi dunia imajiner yang dikuasai Neve. Dunia yang mengungkung Neve dalam sebuah paradigma, bahkan mungkin sebuah dogma. Rangkaian utopis yang terasa tidak realistis.

Neve, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?

Hinata hanya melontarkan pertanyaan itu dalam hati. Sejak menerima data dari Sasuke tadi pagi, ia mulai bertanya-tanya tentang jati diri Neve.

_'Sudah dilakukan DNA profiling. Tapi identitas Neve tak kunjung terungkap. Yang kutemukan justru anomali dalam replikasi DNA-nya.'_

Fakta ini tentu cukup memberi interpretasi bahwa telah terjadi kekacauan dalam transkripsi DNA-nya. Mutasi genetik, lebih mudahnya. Bagi Hinata, ini menjawab pertanyaan kenapa kecerdasan linguistiknya begitu rendah dan indikasi adanya autisme dalam diri Neve.

Oh, ini akan jauh lebih sulit bagi mereka untuk mengetahui identitas Neve.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_ Hyuuga." Seorang rekan Sasuke menyapa mereka.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur_ Deidara," balas Hinata.

Deidara menunduk, ia bermaksud menyapa Neve dan mengacak-acak surai tak berpigmen itu. Alih-alih terealisasi, justru jeritan keras Neve yang ia terima. Sejenak pria berambut kuning pucat itu terpaku. Jeritan itu begitu memilukan. Keras, sarat dengan rangkaian bernada fobia.

Hinata merendahkan tubuhnya, berusaha menenangkan Neve sebelum jeritannya mengusik para _pedestrian_ di jalanan ini. Deidara refleks meraih kantong kertas yang nyaris tertarik gravitasi dari tangan Hinata.

"Maaf," kata Deidara kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata setelah jeritan Neve mereda.

"Dia _Xenophobe_?" tanya Deidara ingin tahu.

"Anak berkebutuhan khusus." Hinata tak tega untuk menyebut kata autis.

Deidara mengangguk paham. Rekan Sasuke ini pernah mendengar kalau kekasih sahabatnya kini tinggal bersama seorang anak berkebutuhan khusus. Identitas anak ini masih mereka cari dan belum diketahui hingga saat ini. Sedikit merepotkan memang. Tapi Hinata tidak terlihat terbebani.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan _Mademoiselle_ di CERN?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku mengambil cuti," jawab Hinata.

Tentu saja. Hinata merasa Neve adalah tanggung jawabnya saat ini. Toh, atasannya memberikan izin meski sempat memberikan persuasi agar Hinata mengurungkan niatnya mengambil cuti. Memang sedikit menimbulkan kontroversi mengingat mega proyek yang tengah mereka jalani.

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada Deidara. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan memilih untuk berlalu setelah menyerahkan kantong kertas pada pemiliknya. Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bersiap pulang. Gadis ini sedikit mengernyit manakala mendapati pola abstrak dari rubik monokrom Neve.

Idealnya satu sisi rubik berisi satu macam warna. Tapi nyatanya Neve justru membentuk pola-pola abstrak. Ah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan dalam dunia imajinernya yang tak terbatas. Hinata menepis rasa ingin tahunya. Ia memakaikan sabuk pada tubuh Neve agar mereka bisa cepat pulang.

Hinata menyesap _espresso_-nya dengan nikmat. Cukup menyegarkan pikirannya yang sedikit buntu saat menghadapi layar digitalnya. Heliks ganda berisikan gugus fosfat, gula deoksiribosa dan basa nitrogen itulah penyebabnya. Gambar itu terus berosilasi sebagaimana mestinya.

Terkutuklah mutasi genetik yang mengacaukan_ blueprint_ aktivitas sel Neve.

Hinata tidak ingat darimana ia tahu cara mengumpat. Sasuke mungkin jawaban yang tepat. Oh, bahkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata pun bisa tertekan manakala berhadapan dengan masalah yang tak terpecahkan.

Sinyal berwarna merah berkedip secara konstan. Sebuah data kembali masuk, menuntut Hinata untuk menelaah isinya. Sebaris pesan Sasuke mengiringi data tersebut.

_Seorang bocah albino tanpa identitas ditemukan tewas di Kiev. DNA-nya punya kemiripan dengan Neve._

Kiev. Ukraina. Eropa timur.

Jarak yang terhitung jauh dari Swiss. Andaikata mereka berdua adalah saudara, kenapa bisa terpisah ratusan mil seperti ini? Ataukah ini adalah sebuah fenomena epidemik? Jadi, berapa banyak lagi Neve-Neve yang berkeliaran di luar sana?

Hinata mendesah perlahan. Bahkan secangkir_ espresso_ pun tak mampu menyelamatkannya dari kebuntuan. Matanya beralih memandangi sang albino yang tengah menyusun replika Candi Borobudur, sebuah candi di kawasan Asia Tenggara yang berdiri kokoh sejak abad ke-9. Kali ini ia memilih dadu sebagai 'bahan bangunan'.

Mata _lavender_-nya membulat melihat susunan noktah yang pilihan Neve. Rangkaian ini... rangkaian ini pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Setengah gemetar, Hinata menjangkau rubik di sisi Neve. Ia ingin memastikan, ingatan fotografisnya bagus atau tidak.

Raungan keras Neve memecah kesunyian. Jeritannya yang melengking sukses melubangi hati Hinata. Gadis itu merasa amat bersalah. Perlahan-lahan diletakkannya kembali rubik itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti reaksi sang albino.

Neve diam. Ia kembali menekuni pembangunan replika candinya seolah-olah baru saja atak terjadi apa pun.

Hinata lah yang justru tengah bersusah payah menormalisasi detak jantungnya sendiri. Pikirannya mengingatkannya agar lebih berhati-hati. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus menunggu Neve tidur untuk meminjam rubiknya.

.

.

.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tidur semalaman untuk menyelesaikan semua ini," tukas Sasuke sedikit menuduh. Ditatapnya kantung mata di kelopak bawah mata kekasihnya. Tanda umum orang-orang yang tidak tidur semenit pun tadi malam.

"Kode ini butuh ketelitian," kilah Hinata.

"_D'accord, Mademoiselle_. Kau sudah pandai membandel. Jadi sekarang adalah waktunya kau menyapa bantal dan selimutmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi…"

"Tidur atau kutiduri?" Sasuke menekankan intonasinya saat menyebut kata 'kutiduri'.

Hinata memukul pelan bahu kekasihnya. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya bermaksud menggodanya. Lelaki ini tentu masih mengingat perjanjian tak tertulis mereka. Tak kan pernah ada agenda ber-_rating _dewasa selama belum ada cincin pernikahan di jari manis mereka.

Toh, tak ada salahnya memberikan jeda untuk sang indra penglihatan. Lebih bagus lagi jika ia bisa merelaksasi pikiran. Soal anomali DNA tak lagi ia jadikan beban. Sasuke memang orang yang tepat untuk ia jadikan sandaran.

Setelah memastikan Hinata terlelap, Sasuke beralih pada layar digital untuk melanjutkan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Hinata. Sesaat ia terpana, mengagumi kinerja Hinata yang cermat. Kapasitasnya sebagai lulusan MIT di usia yang relatif muda serta statusnya sebagai salah satu ilmuan CERN memang tak perlu dipertanyakan.

Di sisi lain, ia juga mengagumi sekaligus mengutuk sang pembuat kode. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membuat sebuah kode dengan rekayasa genetika. Ini jelas sebuah unsur kesengajaan. Jika benar demikian, Sasuke yakin orang ini sering membolos di sekolah minggu. Bagaimana pun, rekayasa genetika untuk sebuah kode bukanlah hal yang manusiawi.

Heliks ganda yang semula memiliki kekosongan di beberapa sektor, kini telah lengkap. Pola asimetris dari rubik Neve adalah kuncinya. Layar kini menunjukkan proses _download _sebuah data dengan parameter yang bergerak lambat.

Ugh, semoga ini bisa membongkar identitas Neve yang sebenarnya.

Layar mulai menunjukkan data yang ingin ia lihat. Sisi kiri menampilkan foto Neve, sedangkan sisi kanan menampilkan data pribadi Neve.

**XV 2307**

**Age: 7 years**

**Hometown: Russia**

Tampilan berikutnya menyebutkan ciri-ciri fisik dan kepribadian Neve. Sasuke berharap ia akan mendapati spesifikasi yang lebih jelas. Ia ingin tahu, XV 2307 benarkah itu nama asli Neve? Atau sekedar _code name_? Sungguh, itu bukan nama yang umum diberikan oleh orang tua pada putranya.

Telinga Sasuke menangkap sebuah senandung lirih. Nyaris seperti gumaman tak jelas.

"Na… nanana… nana… na…"

Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia terkesiap saat mendapati Neve berjalan dengan mulut yang bersenandung. Ia memandangi bocah albino itu tanpa berkedip.

Neve bersenandung.

Bukan dengan intonasi datar seperti saat ia bicara. Meski tak bisa dikatakan merdu, tapi ini sungguh sebuah kejutan. Andai saja Hinata terjaga dan menyaksikan semua ini.

Dan pengharapannya ternyata didengar Tuhan. Hinata kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia memandang takjub ke arah Neve .

"Hinata…"

"Aku mimpi buruk," potong Hinata, "Kuceritakan nanti saja."

Fokus mereka kini tertuju kembali pada Neve. Sang personifikasi salju melangkah dalam tempo yang konstan. Ia meminimalisir jaraknya dengan layar digital milik Hinata. Sasuke berniat mencegahnya, namun tangan Hinata membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Manik _amethyst-_nya mengisyaratkan untuk tetap mengamati gerak-gerik Neve.

Jemari pucat Neve bergerak lincah di atas rangkaian tombol dan panel-panel yang terhubung dengan layar digital. Ia masih bersenandung. Hinata mencoba menginterpretasikannya. Ini terdengar seperti sebuah sandi.

Intensitas cahaya yang teramat kuat menyeruak dari layar digital. Berpolarisasi pada tubuh Neve. Hanya butuh hitungan detik untuk kehilangan entitasnya di ruangan ini.

Neve, sang putra malaikat salju telah menghilang.

.

.

.

Rumah ini kembali terasa lengang akibat berkurangnya satu eksistensi. Neve memang bukan anak yang mudah mengumbar kata. Tapi ketiadaannya tetaplah memberikan sebuah nuansa baru. Hinata duduk di tepian ranjang berseprai putih.

Hinata menyusuri lembaran tanpa warna ini. Ia tersenyum kala teringat Neve pernah berbaring di sini, memeluk boneka beruang berwarna coklat pemberian Sasuke untuknya. Matanya terpejam dengan ritme respirasi yang teratur. Terlelap, begitulah deskripsi singkatnya.

Kala itu Neve terlihat seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia membutuhkan belaian sarat afeksi, bukan sebuah intimidasi. Ah, orang yang tega menelantarkan Neve sungguh tak punya hati nurani.

Ponsel _silver _milik Hinata bernyanyi. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat dari sang kekasih hati. Sebuah ajakan untuk menikmati teh sore hari. Pengalih perhatian yang baik dari semua masalah yang terasa membebani. Hinata mengetikkan satu kata sebagai jawaban pasti.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, ia tiba di sebuah _restaurant_ bernuansa Asia. Satu porsi _sukiyaki _adalah menu yang dipilihnya. Alih-alih bersemangat menikmati hidangan sarat nutrisi, pandangan matanya justru tertuju pada salju-salju di sepanjang pegunungan Alpen. Kekasihnya hanya mendesah pelan sembari menyesap secangkir teh yang dipesannya.

"Memikirkan Neve?" tebak sang _profiler_.

Hinata menoleh. Ia mengangguk, "Aku menyayanginya."

Lelaki berambut liar itu paham. Dengan hatinya yang lembut, seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Hinata untuk menyayangi Neve.

"Kalau mengingat soal Neve, aku jadi ingin punya anak darimu," ujar Sasuke.

"Masih terlalu siang untuk bermimpi, _Monsieur _Uchiha," tukas Hinata, "Jangan harap aku bersedia jika kita belum berjanji di hadapan Tuhan."

"Ide bagus. Setelah ini kita cari pendeta, ya," komentar Sasuke.

"Jangan mengada-ada._ Sir_ Arthur bisa membunuhku jika aku tidak ikut membantu mengatasi masalah di CERN," kata Hinata.

Alis Sasuke terangkat, Hinata buru-buru memberi penjelasan.

"Eksperimen dengan aktivator foton-nya menemui kendala. Timku kekurangan orang. Beberapa orang menyalahkanku atas kealpaanku dalam eksperimen. Kupikir itu sedikit berlebihan. Tanpa aku pun seharusnya tim masih bisa berjalan. Toh, aku hanya komponen mikro dalam tim."

"Menurutku tidak," kata Sasuke, "Dalam sebuah tim, tiap anggota memiliki sebuah kontribusi sekecil apa pun kontribusinya. Dan saat entitasnya lenyap, mungkin masih bisa diatasi oleh anggota lain. Tapi hasilnya takkan maksimal."

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mengakui kebenaran ucapan Sasuke. Di sisi lain, ia semakin merasa bersalah pada pihak CERN. Misi ambisius yang diharapkan mampu menciptakan sebuah alat yang bisa menembus antar dimensi. Bukan hanya ruang, tapi juga waktu.

Dan semua itu gagal karena ia cuti demi menjaga Neve. Rasanya betul-betul ironis.

Adakah unsur kesengajaan di sini? Adakah yang mengatur pertemuan mereka? Dan adakah motif di balik itu semua?

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, ini sebuah sabotase?" tanya Sasuke, "Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Kumasukkan kode dari rubik Neve pada DNA yang kutemukan dari albino cilik di Kiev. Kau tahu apa hasilnya. Sama persis."

Hinata tersentak kaget. Sama persis? Hey, bukankah saat itu Neve bersamanya?

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa ada orang yang bisa berada di dua tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu yang sama. Rasanya tidak realistis," kata Sasuke.

Kau salah Sasuke. Itu bisa saja terjadi jika sebuah teori Everett-Wheeler ternyata terbukti. Dunia paralel mungkin saja memang ada.

"_Many-worlds interpretation theory_," kata Hinata, "Memungkinkan keadaan itu. Jika ini terjadi, kemungkinan besar Neve berasal dari dimensi waktu yang berbeda dengan kita."

"Maksudmu Neve berasal dari masa depan?" tanya Sasuke ingin memastikan.

"Kupikir begitu," kata Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas sesaat. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Neve sampai bisa dikirim ke masa ini. Hanya untuk menggagalkan mega proyek yang dibangun CERN kah? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah jika proyek ini berhasil, akan bermanfaat bagi banyak manusia?

Dan jika sistemnya gagal, bencanalah yang akan terjadi.

Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Sejak awal Hinata paham resiko ini. Jika mesin telah aktif sepenuhnya dan tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah masalah, mesin itu akan menjadi lubang hitam mini yang mampu menyedot seluruh materi. Jenewa dipastikan menjadi kota pertama yang akan lenyap dari muka bumi.

Tapi bukankah kemungkinan gagal itu sangat kecil? Jika mengingat timnya terdiri dari puluhan ilmuan terbaik dari seluruh negeri?

Entahlah. Semua ini terasa seperti teka-teki. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya mampu berspekulasi.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Kelihatannya dia tidak senang kita tarik kembali." Pemuda itu menunjuk sang albino.

"Misi ini telah berakhir. Dia harus kembali ke dimensinya. Paling tidak, ia sudah berhasil menangguhkan bencana besar dua ratus tahun lalu. Kita akan menugaskannya lagi jika saatnya tiba." Rekannya yang bersurai perak menanggapi.

"Khukhukhu…tak kusangka, variabel manipulatif sepertinya bias mengemban tugas ini." Sang pemuda beriris _violet_ itu tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia bernilai lebih dari sekedar percobaan gagal. Salahkan saja ilmuan-ilmuan bodoh di masa lalu," tukas rekannya.

Di sudut ruangan, sang albino memainkan rubik monokrom yang diberikan Hinata. Andai imajinasinya bias direpresentasi, akan terlihat sebuah deskripsi sempurna tentang sebuah keluarga. Ada Mama Hinata, Papa Sasuke dan tentu saja dirinya.

Ah, biarlah dua pemuda ini memberikan tugas berat ke masa lalu. Biar saja ilmuan-ilmuan yang disebut bodoh itu menemukan mesin penghancur dunia. Karena berkat itulah ia dibebani tugas yang membuatnya bertemu Hinata. Bertemu wanita seistimewa Hinata merupakan insentif tersendiri baginya.

Bukankah begitu, XV 2307?

.

.

Owari

.

.

Glossary:

**Bonjour (Francais): selamat pagi/siang**

**Mademoiselle (Francais): Nona**

**Monsieur (Francais): Tuan**

**D'Accord (Francais): baiklah  
><strong>

**Ma cherie (Francais): sayangku**

**Au revoir (Francais): sampai jumpa**

**Neve (Italiano): salju**

Terima kasih kepada Masahiro 'Night' Seiran-senpai, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie-nee, Claire Barbossa-senpai, Azalea Ungu, Ai HinataLawliet juga semua reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic sederhana ini. Terima kasih juga kepada onii-chan tercinta saya yang dengan bijaksananya mengingatkan saya tentang letak geografis Jenewa. Kalau tidak diingatkan, mungkin dialog Francais-nya masih tetap Italiano.

Terinspirasi dari peristiwa yang dialami CERN. Sebuah mesin rumit yang mereka ciptakan mengalami kerusakan parah setelah dijatuhi remah-remah roti kering oleh seekor burung yang tanpa sengaja lewat di atasnya. Banyak spekulasi tentang kejadian ini. Salah satunya menyebut-nyebut tentang sabotase dari masa depan. Mesin ini memang sedikit kontroversial mengingat bahaya yang bisa ditimbulkan. Jadi bisa saja upaya tersebut dilakukan untuk mencegah kejadian buruk di masa depan.

Sci-fi kedua saya. Semoga sudah ada perbaikan dibanding sebelumnya walaupun sepertinya saya gagal membangun kesan blur dan mystery yang saya inginkan. Gomen kalo romance-nya hampir tidak ada di fic ini. Memang saya sengaja demikian karena genre yang saya pilih memang bukan romance.

Segala bentuk review baik berupa kritikan, tabokan, jitakan, pujian (kalo ada) saya terima dengan senang hati.

Molto grazie.


End file.
